A Hybrid Heart
by CourtneyDanielle
Summary: Roxanna has seen a lot, being a damphyr who is not even supposed to exist she has spent a lot of her years running. But when she realizes what Klaus is planning to do she heads straight to Mystic Falls to help the Salvatore brothers,and Elena.
1. Chapter 1

**Roxy's View**

I walked into the local hangout "The Grille" looking for the people, well sort of, that I'd been watching for weeks. I saw Elena Gilbert, her long raven hair and large brown eyes and tiny figure that even I was jealous of. She was laughing and joking with her friends, I was not sure who was who but I knew the blonde was a vampire, being one myself, I could smell her.

I took a deep breath as I decided to talk to the girl I had been watching for weeks. I couldn't give it any more time I knew Klaus was on his way to collect the doppelganger and I was one the few people who could actually help them kill him.

I made my way to her table, "Excuse me you're Elena Gilbert right?" Her friends looked at me questioningly and I noticed the Salvatore brothers started listening and pretending they were still playing pool.

"Ummm, yeah…"

"My name is Roxanna, you can call me Roxy, could we talk for a minute…" I whispered in her ear so the other humans could not here, "the Salvatore's are welcome to join us so you feel safe." I headed outside knowing they would follow but not sure how this conversation would go.

**Damon's View**

Being surrounded by young teenagers with fresh flowing blood always made me hungry and yet Stephen always insisted we come to this stupid Grille place. Stephen offered up a game of pool while Barbie vampire, Elena and her other friends all chatted about meaningless dances and such. I was winning until a smell I had never smelled before entered my senses. I looked across the place to see a beautiful woman, and she was watching us. She had dark flowing brown hair; she also had a streak of blue on the one side. _A little dark to add to that angel face._ I thought. She was wearing dark jeans and a red corset; the entire outfit hugged her in just the right places.

"You are drooling Damon…" my brother whispered coming to stand next to me.

"She's beautiful…" I shook my head like I coming out of a fog. I turned back to the table, "Stephen can you smell her she smells…different…"

"Yeah, something's off…she's walking over to Elena…" We began to play again while eaves dropping.

"_Excuse me you're Elena Gilbert right?"_ I heard her ask.

"_Ummm, yeah…"_ Elena answered, I could tell she was nervous.

"_My name is Roxanna, you can call me Roxy, could we talk for a minute…"_ At least now I know her name. The next thing I heard made m nerves jump into high gear. _"the Salvatore's are welcome to join us so you feel safe." _ I watched her as she walked her outside, Stephen and I were next to Elena in a minute.

Elena and Stephen held hands and I walked slightly behind them wondering what trouble this beautiful woman could bring us.

**Roxy's View**

My nerves were on overdrive as I saw the dynamic trio walk towards me. As they came to a stop a few feet from me Stephen pushed Elena slightly behind him, obviously he was very protective of her, for good reasons.

"First off I am not here to hurt anyone…"

I saw him move but decided not to stop him; Damon slammed me into the brick wall of the alley holding me by my neck. "What are you; you don't smell like a vampire…" Even through his anger he managed to not allow his face to change into one of the inner monster.

"I am older and stronger than you Damon Salvatore, but I do not wish to hurt you, so if you would take your hands off of me I will explain…" He slowly released me and took his place next to Stephen.

"Who are you?" Stephen asked in a calm voice.

"I am actually surprised you don't remember me, I did stay with you for a week when Katarina stayed at your home in 1846, I pretended to be her cousin. And as for your question mister impatient…" I turned to face Damon. "I am a Damphyr and I am here to help you kill Klaus."

ALRIGHT EVERYONE I LOVE REVIEWS KEEPS ME MOTIVATED! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-A History Lesson**

**Roxy's View**

"That's not possible…" Stephen whispered.

"I'm kind of proof that it is…"

"Wait what is a Damphyr?" Elena stepped out from behind Stephen, obviously feeling more comfortable.

"I am both human and vampire, a hybrid of sorts." I explained.

"I did hear rumors' about it a long time ago, but I didn't think it was actually possible." Damon looked me up and down.

I noticed people had begun to come out of the bar. "Do you mind if we go back to your manor, so I can explain further…"

"Of course umm how did you get here?" Stephen asked.

"I walked…I know where it is I can walk…" I started to walk away.

Damon was next to me with seconds, "I'll join you"

"Keeping an eye on me Mr. Salvatore?"

"Something like that…" he laughed.

"So I'm assuming that you and your brother don't remember me."

"I'm sorry no, and I think I would remember someone as gorgeous as you." He gave me a smirk.

"Ah the notorious Salvatore smirk, and I don't blame you I was only there for a week, and you were pretty preoccupied with Katarina. Just so you know I think it's disgusting the way she used you and Stephen."

"Thanks, so it's notorious now huh?" He laughed.

"Pretty much…"

It was quiet between us for a while as we kept walking. "So how exactly are you…well you…"

I laughed, "Well it's actually thanks to Katarina, both of my parents worked for her after she was turned, under compulsion of course. Once she learned my mother was pregnant she decided it was her chance to get the daughter she got taken away from her back. She turned her while I was still in the womb, not really sure how exactly the blood mixture works but that's how I became a hybrid of both. She staked my mother shortly after I was born and compelled my father to kill himself. She tried to raise me on her own but soon discovered motherhood is not the easiest thing and passed me off to one of her servants."

"Wow…I'm so sorry…she screwed with a lot of peoples' lives. So if you were born, when did you stop aging?"

"When I was eighteen, it's when the vampire side really kicked in, it was about four or five years before we came to stay with you."

"So what exactly are your powers…I noticed we have been walking at an extremely human rate…"

"Oh my God I'm sorry, I completely forgot I'm so use to blending in with humans I forget about the whole super speed thing" I checked around for any passersby, once it was clear we took off. It was nice to feel the wind in my hair. I really had forgotten how it felt to reach it these speed, we were at the manor within seconds.

I re-explained my life story to Stephen and Elena.

"So why exactly are you here then?" Elena asked.

"You see being what I am I am in hiding a lot which gives me time to watch, especially Katarina. I originally planned to seek my revenge, but once I learned that she had gotten herself wrapped up in the Originals' mess I decided to just watch and see what happened. That's when I learned about you and Klaus' plan for you."

"So you came to Mystic Falls to what… help us…why?" Damon asked pouring himself a mixture of bourbon and blood.

"Something I value above all us is family, and I have Petrova blood running through me, even though it's vampire, still I consider Elena family. Katherine took my human family from me, I will not let the only family I have, no matter how extended, come to harm. Plus it would really piss her off…" They all laughed a little.

"Well Katherine is all ready in town as you know…" Stephen explained

"Yes I saw the mess that happened at the masquerade ball, which I guess ended up working out in your favor, except Elena's kidnapping. Katherine is imprisoned in the tomb still thought right? And please tell me you are aware you didn't actually kill Elijah."

"I staked him myself, his skin turned grey and everything, of course he's dead." Damon said.

"This is why you need me, you can't kill an original like that, and he will show up again."

"Because of the curse Rose told me about…" Elena looked frightened.

I suddenly felt a vampire flash through the door; I quickly grabbed the intruder by the throat and slammed her against the wall. I felt my face contort into that of the inner monster. Stephen and Damon were behind me in an instant.

"You dare come after her again!" I growled.

"Please I am not here to hurt anyone…I want to help…Elijah isn't dead." Rose pleaded.

I held her in place but gave Damon an 'I told you so' look and he just rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-Hidden Truths

**Roxy's View**

"Prove it!" I growled at Rose.

"What more do you need I could've just taken off but I came back to help you all!" She coughed.

I let her go, but with a warning. "If you come to betray us in any way I will rip you from limb to limb."

"Understood…what are you?"

"You don't get to know that until I'm sure you can be trusted." I felt my eyes and fangs return to normal.

Elena yawned. "I'm going to go to bed, you coming Stefan?"

He followed behind her, "Yes, Rose and Roxy you are both welcome to the extra rooms we have"

"Thank you but I have an apartment downtown, have a nice night all." I started to leave but Damon stopped me.

"I'll walk you…"

"Um…ok"

We both flashed to downtown within a few minutes. My apartment complex was right between the pharmacy and a book store. It only had two other apartments in it, but it was secluded and private, which fit me perfectly. Damon followed me upstairs but once I opened the door and walked in he couldn't move any further.

"What the Hell?" He tried to push against the invisible barrier but he couldn't.

**Damon's View**

"What the Hell?" I tried to step into Roxy's apartment but I couldn't break the barrier.

"Damon I'm half human, means the whole invitation rule applies." She smirked.

"Could you invite me in then…?"

"Depends…why did you come here?"

"What…to make sure you got home safe…" I lied.

"Well you know I can handle myself, I think I demonstrated that tonight. So you either wanted to get laid or you actually want to get to know a girl." She leaned against the doorway. "So which is it?"

I really was attracted to this girl, seeing her threaten Rose turned me on even more. But she also sparked something in me, curiosity. I wanted to know everything I possibly could about her, what she was thinking, feeling…everything. I didn't want her to know that so I froze.

"Damon Salvatore you are welcome in my home…" She smiled and walked further into the apartment.

I stepped across the threshold, the apartment was surprisingly clean. It had a modern décor with black leather couches in the living room, and a large flat screen. I sat down on the largest couch; she had a ton of books sitting on the glass coffee table.

She started to pick them, "Sorry I forget to put them away when I'm done…" She zipped behind the couch where a huge bookcase sat. It was full of books, it almost challenged our collection.

"You read a lot huh?"

"I stay in a lot…"

I decided to probe a little, "So why did you hide from us when you first came here. If you wanted to help why not just reveal yourself?"

She walked into the kitchen, which had a similar modern black smooth décor. She poured us both cups of blood, "I guess it's just habit I hide everywhere I go…" She came and sat down next to me and handed me a glass.

"Why?"

She took a breath, "Being a hybrid is dangerous, I'm stronger and faster than any vampire I've met. And I can walk in the sun without any magical help. Most vampires have and will see me as a threat, and then there is the pull of my blood…"

"What do you mean…."

"Well you know how I smell different…my blood tastes different as well…I've been told it's quite appetizing."

I saw her visibly shutter at her last statement. "So…tell me what else is different about you?"

"Unfortunately being half human I don't have the ability to heal quickly, blood does help it along though. I'm susceptible to human diseases and I don't have the ability to 'turn it off' with my emotions. One positive thing though is vervain doesn't work on me."

I laughed, "Geeze which that was true for the rest of us…I hate vervain."

"So Damon…tell me about yourself…" She scooted in closer to me.

"I'm a vampire…what else is there to know…"

"That tells me WHAT you are…not WHO you are…" she smiled. God this girl is something else.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Roxy's View**

A few weeks later I had finally convinced Damon to watch WWE with me at The Grill.

He downed his shot, "so I still don't get it, you know it's fake but you still watch it?"

I giggled, "Yes Damon, it's still entertaining, I do however wish there was more blood."

He laughed, then reached into his pocket as his cell went off. "It's Rose…what?!...how did you let her…STAY THERE… I'm on my way" He slammed the phone shut.

"What's wrong?"

"Elena's on some dumb sacrificial mission as usual they are at some Slater's apartment, you in the mood for a road trip?"

"With you…of course" I winked at him.

An hour later, we kicked down the door to Slater's apartment to see Rose and Elena standing in the living room thankfully safe.

Elena turned to Rose, "You called them?!"

Damon walked towards her, "Don't blame her, she was just saving your butt from doing something stupid!" He grabbed her arm but she pulled away.

"I'm staying here Damon! I won't let anyone else die for me, if I hand myself over to Elijah it'll end."

"You're leaving even if I have to throw you over my shoulder!" Damon growled back.

"And Elena I will let him…" I added.

As I turned toward the door, two rather dumb looking vampires appeared before me.

"We are taking the doppelgänger with us."

"Over my half-dead body…" As I poised for a fight, I saw Elijah appear behind them. Damon pulled me back against him. Elijah questioned them for a few seconds, just enough to find out they were sent from Klaus before ripping their hearts out of their bodies. He smiled and sped out of the room.

I felt like I could finally breathe again, "Bad guy saves the good guys…that's a new one."

"Let's get the Hell out of here before he changes his mind." Damon led the way out dragging Elena by the arm, and didn't seem to care that Rose had taken off during all the action.

Later that night-

I handed Damon a glass of blood as he rubbed his temples on the couch. Elena had run off upset hours earlier after finding out Stefan had become trapped in the tomb with Katherine.

"Thanks"

"Want to talk to about?..."

He laid his head in my lap and stared up at me, "I'd rather just stare at you."

"Oh Salvatore always the flirt…" I brushed back some of the bangs out of his eyes. It took every ounce of control I had not to lean down and kiss him in that instant.

**YEP THAT'S HOW I'M LEAVING IT GUYS. REVIEW PLEASE AND THE NEXT CHAPTERS ROXY AND DAMON WILL BE GETTIGN REALLY CLOSE ;)**


End file.
